Yugioh! DE - Episode 063
Draw Ceremony Synopsis Cameron meets his competition. Summary Breakfast On the day of the draw ceremony, Cameron is extremely unfeeling an uninspired. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron noting he's never been so...gloomy. Cameron only lightly groans. reads his itinerary for the day and notes the day is long. He has the morning to himself but for only so long. He needs to be in the main ballroom by noon fully dressed where he will network for a few hours and meet his competitors. There is a dinner and after dinner, the official draw ceremony will be had. Cameron showers and dresses himself for the morning. He and his parents go down to the lobby toward the main hotel restaurant for breakfast. Upon arrival, Cameron sees Maya in the corner of his eye and is stunned. She is with her parents and another little girl. Cameron pretends not to see her and finds a table for his family. Maya calls out to Cameron and marches over to him, admonishing him for his rudeness. As Cameron's parents inquire who she is, they immediately recall watching her duel Tyler Morrison during the Central Academy School Duel since the special duel was televised. They congratulate her on that victory and admire her combination of "Keeper of the Shrine", "Tyrant Dragon", and "Cththonian Emperor Dragon". They ask Maya if she is in New York to compete in the Junior Championship as well. Maya says she is, having earned an invitation after competing in the school duel. She turns the question back onto the silent Cameron, whose parents answer for him that he received an invitation following his victory over Raymond Proctor in the Graduation Duel. Maya notes that she posted her invitation and her thrill about it over Facebook and Twitter and asks how no one knew Cameron was entering. Cameron says that he did not have any intention to enter, but his parents made him come. Maya remains polite and adds that Tyler received an invitation as well as Clarissa Meyer, who may be coming down for breakfast shortly. Cameron dryly says he'll be happy to see them. Cameron's parents warmly asks Maya if she and her family would like to join them, but Maya politely declines but hopes they sit together tonight at the formal dinner. Once Maya leaves, Cameron's parents admonish him for not sharing his good news with others. Cameron flips through several responses in his head but simply says he does not have Twitter or Facebook and therefore no social media presence. After breakfast, Cameron excuses himself from his parents to enjoy the hotel cafe. Maya finds him and flatly calls Cameron a jerk. She says she knows he saw her and intended to ignore her. Cameron does not directly reply. He tells Maya congratulations on being invited to the tournament. Maya in turn asks why Cameron tried to reject the offer. Cameron says he had other plans volunteering at a hospital during the summer. Cameron tells her that a representative actually came to his home and nearly threatened him to enter, causing Maya to laugh. Cameron more seriously maintains his fervent stance that he's no intention to be a professional duelist. Cameron says for a lot of people, doing well here means a gateway even a small step to the professional world after high school more maybe a year before. Maya sincerely tells Cameron that she respects his decision not to want to become a professional duelist, but she hates the way he repeatedly chooses to squander his talent. Maya tells Cameron she respects him as a duelist, a better one than her, but not very much as a person. She leaves Cameron to think. Ballroom Some hours later, Cameron is getting dressed in a tuxedo for the draw ceremony. His tuxedo was provided by KaibaCorp since Cameron did not have one. Cameron and his parents arrive at the ballroom and Cameron suddenly feels a wave of massive energy. His chest tightens as if he's about to suffocate. Genex Dragon helps Cameron breathe, and Cameron realizes there are psychic duelists at this event. Cameron intentionally makes his eyes flicker, and he sees dozens of Duel Spirits watching over various duelists. Suddenly, Cameron is grappled in a hug by Clarissa. Clarissa introduces herself to Cameron's parents. Cameron says she is the incoming top-ranked senior at Duel Academy and the next student body president. Clarissa says that everyone has assigned seats, and everyone from Central Duel Academy is set to sit together. As Cameron's parents find their seats, Clarissa tells Cameron she saw the way he was about to fall apart. She admits it was the same for her. It's rare for so many psychic duelists to convene at once and to feel all that presence at one can be briefly intoxicating. Cameron says he feels much better now and congratulates Clarissa on her invitation. Clarissa returns to the compliment. The pair join the Central Academy table where Maya is sitting as well as Mila Roth, whom Cameron remembers with modest disdain, and Lucy. Lucy is happy to see Cameron and meet Cameron's parents again. Lucy explains she was the one who submitted Cameron's name for recommendation for the competition. Lucy explains that only four students from each of the KaibaCorp Duel Academies were invited to be in the competition, making up 20 of the 64 competitors. The other competitors are top duelists who attend ordinary high schools but have either won or been in the finals of several significant tournaments. Cameron asks about Elise Curtis and Raymond, and Lucy shares that Elise and Raymond have already signed themselves up for the professional circuit, so they cannot enter the competition. Cameron says he's never seen the junior championship and asks if Elise or Raymond ever competed. Clarissa interjects saying they both did the previous year and were both eliminated in the quarterfinals. Despite having personally defeated Raymond, Cameron still believes it is hard to imagine him losing. Cameron asks if Clarissa or Maya have met the other competitors, and Clarissa says she has not as the events have just begun. Cameron says that he should probably at least look for Tyler as they are or were friends of sorts. When Cameron looks for the South Academy table, he feels a familiar presence, a deliberate force that wants to be known. Cameron sees Cole Flanagan and shakes. He recalls their duel, being slashed and stabbed. Most vividly Cameron remembers waking for their duel covered in cuts, blood, and burns. Cole approaches Cameron asking how he's been since their encounter at the school festival. Cameron has no response, and Cole teases that Cameron might be afraid of him. Cameron says he's afraid of feeling that type of pain again. Cameron says he's felt it twice and does not need to feel it a third. Cole is confused and Cameron says that before Cole cut him up in their encounter, he was nearly burned alive by Mila, whom Cameron points to at his table. However, unlike Cole, Mila does not enjoy harming her opponents. Cameron then leaves, no longer wishing to keep talking to Cole. When Cameron walks away, Cole feels a throbbing in his chest, which upsets him. The spirit of Commander Gottoms speaks to Cole on the matter as to why Cameron has to make him feel such a way. Commander Gottoms explains that it's due to Cameron being the Envoy of Genex. The connection Cole feels will never go away. Cole says he hates it. Cameron mingles and does not find Tyler as he has yet to arrive. On his way back to his chair, Cameron is politely stopped by a boy, who introduces himself as Ravi Ozias. Cameron recognizes him as the North Carolina State Champion. Cameron says that reports of duel tournaments are always posted at the academy. Ravi says that he knows Cameron from his victory over the top senior at Duel Academy. As they shake hands, Cameron feels the life being sucked out of him and winces. Rather, it is Genex Dragon being drained, and Cameron can feel it. Cameron breaks the hand shake and comments that Ravi could have just said he was a psychic duelist; Ravi says his method is a little more fun. Ravi says Cameron is attributed to a very powerful monster. Cameron notes Ravi is a "Drain User" of sorts. Ravi asks what kind Cameron is, and Cameron says people call him a "Channeler" but he does not entirely know what that means. Impromptu Duel Before Ravi can explain his interpretation of "Channeler", a small commotion brews and Maya excitedly welcomes the impromptu challenge. Cameron and Ravi walk toward the commotion and someone informs them that Maya and someone else are about to start a duel. Cameron makes his way through the growing crowd to find Maya and ask her what she's doing. Maya introduces Cameron to Felix Jenkins, the Florida State Junior Champion. She points out the duel disks that have been set aside for use in case anyone wants to duel, and she and Felix have decided to compete. Cameron offers her a modest "good luck" and steps to the side. Maya and Felix duel where Maya continues to use her signature Felgrand Dragon Deck. Felix uses a Burning Skull Zombie Deck and corners Maya with his "Supersonic Skull Flame". Cameron notices something too simplistic about Felix's Deck despite its overall effectiveness. The short duel ends on the fourth turn as Maya debuts "Strong Wind Dragon" to defeat "Supersonic Skull Flame." Mokuba's Speech Many applaud the impromptu duel, but the loudest one to clap is Mokuba Kaiba, who says he would only make an appearance after an duel was had, and he is happy there was. Before dinner is started, Mokuba has a speech ready. Mokuba welcomes the tournaments participants and their families that this tournament is meant to discover the best young duelist in America out of these elite 64 participants. They have been selected from his academies as well as state champions around the United States. After the speech, Mokuba welcomes everyone to their seats for dinner. Afterward, they will have the draw ceremony. For dinner, options are provided for all, and Cameron elects the salmon with a side of pasta. Cameron's parents talk to Maya and her family about school life and Clarissa talks about her future, intending to be a professional duelist after high school. Draw Ceremony After ninety minutes of pleasant eating and conversation, Mokuba rises again and takes the microphone to begin the draw ceremony. He knows for several people, mostly the academy students, that they have not participated in a real tournament. He warns that tournaments are not games; they are competition. He explains the rules. During check-in they already received their official tournament badges. If they lose but choose to stay in the city, they will receive several perks and benefits if they present their competition badges. Each duelist has a main Deck, maximum of 50 cards and a Side Deck with a maximum of 15 cards as well as an Extra Deck with a maximum of 20 cards. By Sunday night, the duelists will register their Decks. Like years before, the duels will occur in the city, similar to Japan's Battle City tournaments, but will be in scheduled locations between duelists as open public events, similar to the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship. Several duels with be broadcasted on several stations; duels will be as long as necessary, and the other rules, which would qualify for disqualification are in the pamphlets. Kaiba explains that the tournament round will cover two days each, split between the bottom half of the draw and the top. The bottom half will compete on Monday, and the top half will compete on Tuesday. The pattern will consist until the semifinals. Kaiba refers to the duelists to the large monitor. He says there are no seeding or ranks, just duelists randomized by the computer. As the draw ceremony begins, names appear on the screen in pairs, starting with the bottom half as they compete first on Monday. Cameron is among the first pairs called. He in the bottom half in block C and is set to duel in Time Square against Anthony Meyers in the morning. Cameron is alarmed when next to be called after him is Tyler Morrison who has arrived. If he and Cameron win their first round duels, they will meet in the second round. Cameron also sees that Cole is in his same block and if they keep winning, they will meet in the quarterfinals. Cole will duel at the Central Park Zoo. Maya is in Block D dueling on Long Island. Clarissa and Mila are are in the top half of the draw to compete on Tuesday. Clarissa both are in block A on a collision course in the third round if they keep winning. Felix, who Maya defeated, is in Block B. After the final pair is called, Mokuba wishes everyone a great rest of their night and advises them to spend their time wisely and have their Decks ready for competition. Featured Duel: Maya Wright vs. Felix Jenkins Turn 1: Felix Felix Normal Summons “Skull Conductor”. Felix uses “Skull Conductor’s” effect to send itself to the GY so he can Special Summon 2 copies of “Burning Skull Head” from his hand in Defense Position. Special Summoned from the hand, both “Burning Skull” inflict 1000 damage to Maya (Maya 4000 > 3000 > 2000). Felix sets one card. Turn 2: Maya Maya activates “Polymerization” discarding “Divine Dragon Ragnarok” and “Lord of D.” to Fusion Summon “King Dragun” (2400/1100) in Attack Position. Maya uses “Dragun’s” effect to Special Summon “Chthonian Emperor Dragon” (2400/1500) from her hand in Attack Position. May Gemini Summons “Chthonian Emperor”, allowing it to attack twice this turn. “Chthonian Emperor” attacks and destroys both “Burning Skull Head”. “Dragun” attacks directly (Felix 4000 > 1600). Turn 3: Felix Felix activates “Foolish Burial” to mill “Skull Flame” from his GY. He then banishes “Skull Flame” from his GY to Special Summon “Supersonic Skull Flame” (2600/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Felix uses “Supersonic’s” effect to inflict 400 damage for each “Burning Skull Head” in his GY (Maya 2000 > 1200). “Supersonic Flame” destroys “King Dragun” (Maya 1200 > 1000). Turn 4: Maya Maya sacrifices “Chthonian Emperor” to Tribute Summon “Strong Wind Dragon” (2400/1000). “Strong Wind” gains ATK equal to half “Chthonian Emperor’s” ATK (3600 ATK). She activates “Enemy Controller” to force “Supersonic Skull” into Defense Position. “Strong Wind” destroys “Supersonic Skull”, and its third effect inflicts piercing damage to Felix (Felix 1600 > 0). Maya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels